StarLight Mansion vol4
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: So , Yomi Decided To Go home and...


"Yomi ! Yomi ! " A voiced shouted at me .

" mmm..One more minute mama.." I Mumbled .

" Yomi ! Get Up !" That voiced was still shouting at me .

" mmm..! Kay..I'll Get up.." I slowly got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes .

" Oh..Vanilla..Ohayou ." I Yawned and walked to the bathroom to change .

After Awhile ..

" Ne Vanilla .." I called out to her .

" What ? " She asked me .

" Shall We go visit home..? At..least..tell..mama..we are safe..?" I Asked vanilla .

" That Would be great ! " Vanilla Exclaimed .

" I'll just grab afew things then we can head to the train station .

" Okay . " Vanilla said .

At The Guild .

" Ahhh ! I'm Bored ! " Lucy complained and pout .

" It Should be abit more lively but today seem abit quiet .." Wendy said .

" ..Yomi ! Yeah Yomi ! she isn't here and its already afternoon . " Lucy said as she stood up .

" Maybe She Have Some Personal Stuff to do . " Erza Told Lucy that as she took a bite from her strawberry cake .

"I'm Sure She Will Come ! " Natsu Gave me a smile .

" I Wonder why , I feel Yomi as my little sister…oh well , she is younger then me by one year . " Lucy Said to herself .

Arriving at the place where , StarLight Mansion was .

"Tadaima.." I said softly to myself .

Looking From a distant at the StarLight Mansion And I started to walk towards it .

"Its YomiSama ! " Alice , The Head of the maid said as she hugged me .

" Yomi-Sama! " The Cook looked at me .

" Tadaima ? " I tilted my head and smiled .

"So You Decided to come home..? " A familiar voice .

" …! " I Turned and saw Jun .

" Okaeri Yomi-Sama. " Jun Gave me Hug .

" J-Jun …! What Are You Doing ? " I Pulled away .

" Just Giving A Small Hug for a welcoming home present . " He told me while giving me a gentle smile which made me blush .

" Well..I'm not staying here for long.." I Turned and headed for where my parents would be .

At My Parents Office / Room .

" Papa , MamaTadaima. " I bowed .

" Okaerinasi Yomi . " My Mother Gave me a sweet and gentle Smile .

" Okaeri . " My Dad Was looking at me with a rather normal look .

" So You Decided to come back ? " My dad sat down on his chair .

"Yes " I Asnwered him .

" And Whats That On Your Shoulder ? " My Dad Question me like he didn't know what it was .

" It's the Fairy Tail Mark . " I Gave him a straight Answer .

" Ah . I See . Shouldn't you remove since you are moving back to your normal life? " My Dad Stood up .

" No . I Never Said I would be staying forever..I'm Staying for a night only ." I Told him .

" Then Why Bother Coming Back ?! " My Father Shouted at me .

" Dear..Cool Down..Isn't It Great That she is coming back for..at least a Night ? " My Mother Went to my father and tried to cool him down .

" I Just Don't Want you to Worry and..Paying a visit Won't Hurt Will It ? " I Told My dad.

My Dad Sat Down and then calmy Told me to go to my room .

"Ah ! This brings back memories.." I Sat On The chair and looked at the floor.

I Then opened my closet and saw a White Cute Loli Dress.

" Yu..ta.." I Looked at it then closed my eyes .  
I Put Those Clothes in my bag as my house at magnolia isn't that much .

Back At The Guild .

" Its Already Night.." Lucy Mumbled .

" Did Something Happen To Her ? " Gray Asked .

" I don't Know ! " Lucy Clenched her fist .

" Lets Go To her house and check . " Erza Suggested .

At Yomi's House .

" Ah . Here's Her Desk …Oh There's a letter . " Lucy said as she took the letter and opened it .

" Dear Everybody ,

I Will Be Going Back Home .

I Don't Want My Parents Or Anyone Worring about me anymore !

It Was a Great Time With You all .

Love , Yomi StarLight "

" That's What it said …" Lucy put the letter down .

" Could she have gone home….Forever?!" Erza Said .

" Maybe we should pay a visit to her tomorrow . I know where the starlight mansion is ! " Lucy Told them .

" Lets just go home and get some rest and visit there tomorrow " Gray Said as he yawned .

Back At The Mansion .

" Uwaa ! This Dress Really Is Cute ! It Fits Perfectly Tooo ! " I Spin Around holding my White Loli Type Dress.

I Looked at the sky .

" Its getting really dark..i should take a bathe and rest.." I Headed for the bathroom .

I Hugged my knees in the bathtub .

Remembering those memories .

" Times Has Changed since u went , Yuta.." I Mumbled .

I Wore My Pajamas and Went to bed.

In The Morning .

" ahh..What a nice Sleep ! " I Yawned and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom then the dining hall for breakfast .

In Magnolia .

" Its 10 . If we take the train , We will reach there by 1 and walking there will be ..2 by then . " Lucy Explained to them .

" There is no way I'm sitting on the train ! " Natsu Grumped .

" There is no other way there , You Flame Head . " Gray Folded his arms .

" You Looking For a Challenge , Ice Stripper? " Natsu and Gray Were Staring at each other with that "Fighting Stare" .

" There is no other choice . we will have to take the train . " Erza Said as she pulled natsu on the train .

Back At Yomi Mansion .

" Ohayou ." I Greeted them with a good morning and sat down .

" Ohayou Sweety . " My Mother Greeted me and started eating .

I Started to eat My Breakfast Which Was Waffles .

After BreakFast .

" When Are You Leaving ? " My Dad Asked me .

" In The Afternoon . " I gave him an answer and walked off but stopped.

" Papa , I Hope You Understand that I love magic ..and ..fairy tail . " I told him and continue to walk off to my room .

" Hmm..i should take this ..And this shirt of course ! " I packed some of my clothes In My bag and put it aside and lay down on my bed .

" So comfy . " I Smiled .

" Memories . " Vanilla said .

I nodded .

In The Train .

" I Don't Feel Well.." Natsu Said with a Dizzy Look .

" Natsu ! Hang In There …!" Lucy Said as she helped natsu .

" What a Useless guy natsu is . " Gray Said .

"You…Get…It From..Me after.." Natsu Ran outing to puke as he couldn't take it anymore .

" Gray , Put On Some clothes . " Erza Reminded gray .

" Gwah ! " Gray Said .

Lucy Shook her head and giggled alittle then look outside the window.

" I Wonder How Mum and dad are doing .." She asked herself .

*Note;Her Mum or dad haven't died in my story ._. *

Back At The Mansion .

"Hime, Here is Some Tea for you . " Alice Said as she put the cup and tea pot down on the table .

" ah..Thanks Alice..You Shouldn't Have . " I Smiled at her and pour some tea in the cup and drank it .

" If you need me , do call me , Hime . " Alice bowed and left the room .

I Drank the tea , Reading some novels then turned to Vanilla .

" Vanilla . Would you like some tea ? " I Asked her .

But Vanilla wasn't in the room .

" Vanilla ? " I Stood up and tried to find her but , she wasn't in the room .

" Where Could she went.." I Left my room and went to search for vanilla .

I Looked at the library , Front Garden , Back Garden , Rooms , Kitchen , toilets but she was no where found in the house .

I Thought and thought Where Could she be.

" Hmm.." I decided to walk outside the house area and went to search and thought of somewhere.

" She could be at that forest ! " I Ran towards that forest .

I Reach there panting when a voice called out to me .

" Yomi..? " It said .

I finally cool down and look and saw Vanilla .

" Vanila ! So You were here.." I Sat down next to her at a area full of flowers .

" This place..is where we met right ? " I Giggled .

" Yup . " Vanilla said as she picked up flowers.

The Flowers were so pretty so is the small wateverfall .

It was a beautiful scenery .

" I Miss..Christin.." I Looked at the side and my faced expression changed .

" That Dragon .." Vanilla looked at the sky .

SomeWhere Near Yet Far .

" Oh..My god..Finally we are on ground.." Natsu said as he walked Like a slime but soon got back to normal .

" We Should Just Follow this path , It will lead us to the starlight mansion if I'm not wrong . " Lucy Told them while keeping the map .

" Lets Go ! " Natsu said as he walked off .

Back at the forest .

" Hey Vanilla , I Think we should go back . " I Told Vanilla and I stood up .

Vanilla nodded and we walked off .

Suddenly , Someone tapped me on the shoulder .

" A-Ah ! " I Cried and turned .

" Yomi-sama , Sorry to shock you . I was taking a walk and happen to see you here . " Jun Said to me while letting out a gentle smile that could kill you .

I Blushed and shouted at him , " Don't Just Tap Me like this ! " I Pouted with my face red .

" Your Face is red , is something wrong ? " Jun asked while we walked back to the mansion .

" N-Nothing ! " I answered him while looking down .

We arrived at the mansion and I went to my room .

I fell on my bed and looked at the clock .

" Its already 1.45..I should go soon . " I Got up from my bed and looked at the room .

" Hey Vanilla , Lets visit this place again .." I decided as it was also my home .

Vanilla nodded and opened the door , " Lets go , Yomi . " She walked out after saying that .

I Took my bag of clothes and went out . It was easy to carry as it wasn't so big and heavy .

Somewhere nearby .

" We are almost there , I see something . " Lucy Said as she looked at the sky .

" then lets Hurry ! " Natsu ran ahead of the others .

" oi oi . " Lucy sweatdrop .

I walked out when I heard a voice of someone coming the way I was going .

" WE ARE HEEEEREEEE! " Natsu Shouted .

" Isnt that..! " I Said to myself .

" Yomi ! " Lucy Ran to me .

" Woi. Don't Go Home without telling us ! " Gray Scolded me .

" Sorry.." I apologized .

" Ah , Your leaving Home so soon ? " Jun Asked me .

I turned and saw jun behind me .

" Yes ..Cause I need to go home..another home where they need me . " I took jun with a small smile on my face .

" And where could that be yomi-sama? " He asked .

" That is..Fairy Tail . " I Smiled while saying "Fairy Tail " .

" Well , If you insist . Have a safe trip . " Jun bowed and left .

The five of us chatted as we walked to the train station to go home .

At the train station .

" HUH?! The Train AGAIN?! " Natsu Complained .

" If You Don't Go using the train how are you gonna go back home ? " I Asked natsu .

" I'll Get happy to fly me back home ! " Natsu Answered .

" Aye , That's Impossible , I'll run out of magic half way . " Happy told natsu .

" Lets just go already , Flame Head ." Gray Said as he went up on the train .

" Oi! Who are you calling flame head you , Ice stripper ! " Natsu Shouted at gray .

We all board the train and went back to magnolia

-  
Okay So Hey :D Its Cookie Here xP

So , This one is longer then the usual one , ik you'll find it boring .

Sorry if its not good D:

Oh Yeah The " I " and " Me " Is Yomi :3 So Yeah .

Hope ya like it ^^ 3


End file.
